This invention relates to rotary power systems including a plasmatron for supplying hydrogen-rich gas to an internal combustion engine.
Hydrogen is attractive as a fuel or additive for internal combustion engines because hydrogen as a fuel source can significantly reduce air pollution and can also serve as an alternative energy source to gasoline. See Mishchenko, A. I. et al., Proc. VII World Hydrogen Energy Conference, Vol. 3 (1988), Belogub, A. V. and G. B. Talda, Int. J. Hydrogen Energy, Vol. 16, 423 (1991), Varde, K. S. and L. K. Varde Hydrogen Energy Progress V, Vol. 4 (1984), Feucht, K.,W. Hurich, N. Komoschinski, and R. Povel, Int. J. Hydrogen Energy, Vol 13, 243 (1988), Chuveliov, A. V., In: Hydrogen Energy and Power Generation, T. Nejat Veziroglu, Ed., Nova Science Publisher, New York, N.Y. (1991), Das, L. M., Int. J. Hydrogen Energy, Vol 16, 765 (1991). Moreover, engine efficiency can be 10-50% higher when running on hydrogen as compared with a gasoline engine. Prior art systems contemplated either storing hydrogen on-board or generating it on board. On-board storage requires high pressure vessels, cryogenic containers if the hydrogen is to be stored as a compressed gas or liquid, or large getter volumes and weights if the hydrogen is to be stored as a hydride. Moreover, the refill time for hydrogen is substantially longer than that for gasoline when the hydrogen is to be stored on-board.
As to the on-board production of hydrogen, several approaches have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,025 discloses the use of electrolysis to separate water into hydrogen and oxygen and introducing the hydrogen into an internal combustion engine. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,900, hydrogen gas is produced by water interaction with solid carbon. Electrical current is passed between the carbon electrodes causing the electrodes to burn and oxidize to form carbon monoxide and hydrogen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,185 discloses a burner which utilizes a portion of the hydrocarbon fuel to reform another portion to produce hydrogen. The hydrogen is then mixed with the hydrocarbon fuel for introduction into an internal combustion engine.
Yet another system diverts a fraction of the gasoline from the flow path to the engine and is passed through a catalytic converter and decomposed to yield hydrogen-rich gas. See, Hydrogen: Its Technology and Implications in Vol. 4 (1979). We note that the authors state that this catalytic converter system would not be practical to generate hydrogen as the sole fuel for an engine. This article also suggests other techniques for generating hydrogen on-board a vehicle.